


Be Careful, My Heart is Bruised

by Rare_Pair_Queen



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecurity, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Pair_Queen/pseuds/Rare_Pair_Queen
Summary: Rodney pines after a wraith scientist. Angst follows.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, Rodney McKay/Wraith Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Be Careful, My Heart is Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).



> Dear Palatinedreams,
> 
> I have written this work for you to show my appreciation for all that you do for us Stargate fans. please feel free to give any advice on this work. I am always looking to become better in the future. This year has given me a major writer's block and powering through it is the only thing I can think of. I await your words of wisdom and for you Fantastic works of art from our series When Stars Collide. 
> 
> sincerely,
> 
> Rare_Pair_Queen :)

Rodney thought it was ridiculous for him to be jealous. He thought he was above such things as trivial as attachments. But it was hard not to when John would practically fornicate with Todd whenever they were in six feet of each other. He could hardly stomach the longing looks and fleeting touches. In public, Rodney would roll his eyes at their antics. But deep inside, Rodney would feel a sharp ache build in his chest. A yearning just to be loved. He would give up anything to have someone look at him like Todd looks at Shepard. However, it was better to push people away before they could hurt him. The invisible scars throbbing on his heart proved how many times Rodney learned his lesson. 

He knew that without his incredible genius that he would be just another ordinary person. No one special. No one to remember. Rodney didn't possess the charm of Colonel Sheppard or the physical strength of Ronon or Teyla's courteous personality.

It's not just only Sheppard having a relationship, but everyone around Rodney seems to have gotten the memo. Everywhere he looked, couples were kissing, hugging, or just being content to be with one another. Most of the pairs being human and Wraith.

After overcoming his fear of Wraith and looking past their dietary habits, thanks to Dr. Beckett and Jennifer's retrovirus, Rodney could admit that the Wraith could be quite attractive creatures. However, only one had caught Rodney's attention. The wraith was none other than Commander Todd's Chief scientist.

Rodney cherished every second he was with the wraith. He spent hours awake at night thinking of how the wraith's eyes shined like a thousand stars when he has solved complex equations or how he bites his bottom lip in concentration when working with delicate wiring. Rodney noticed all of these little quirks that made his wraith unique in his eyes. Even when he was wrong in his calculations and he would be corrected by him, Rodney couldn't help but feel proud of his secret love.

Pinning became Rodney's favorite past-time. He wouldn't jeopardize his relationship with the wraith just because he had a crush. Rodney didn't think the wraith would be interested in him in the first place. From observing the other wraith and their partners, he deduced that he didn't fit into their perception of beauty. This being the main reason Rodney never revealed his feelings. The chief scientist deserved to have someone smart as well as beautiful by his side.

Rodney resigned himself to only being able to be confident with his love in his dreams because that's all he could ever have. Hopelessness filled his heart when he dwelled on the matters of love. For now, he was just content to be his friend.


End file.
